Pizza Planet Truck
The Pizza Planet truck makes deliveries for Pizza Planet in Toy Story. It has made cameos in every Pixar film to date except The Incredibles. Appearance *The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall, although it is usually quite faded and peeling. The hatch on top is white, and the rear bumper is a dark gray. *The interior seats are a light brownish color. *Most Pizza Planet trucks use a manual, or stick-shift, transmission. *Most trucks also include a combination radio/casette tape player. *Its license plate number in all three Toy Story films is RES1536. *There is a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that reads "How's my driving? Ha ha ha ha ha!" From a distance, this appears to be a "How's my driving? Call this number to report me" type of message. *On the back hatch's glass is a small sticker which reads "KRAT FM". This is a reference to a Pixar employee named Tia Kratter. *Additionally, the back hatch glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. *The back of the truck reads "YO," which, in combination with its overall appearance, shows strong evidence that the truck is in fact a Toyota (ToYOta) (possibly Hilux model) truck. **In Toy Story 2, the Toyota issue is averted by the truck's owner's manual, which states that it is a 1978 "Gyoza" model. *The gas cap is on the truck's left side. *The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right side. *The radio antenna is on the right side, at the front. *There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Planet" rocket on the top of the truck. This is what Woody uses to convince Buzz that he's found a spaceship. *The back hatch has five windows: two rounded ovular ones toward the front, two rounded rectangular ones toward the back, and one opening window on the back (which Woody climbs through). Trivia * The Pizza Planet truck appears in every Pixar film except The Incredibles. **Despite not making an actual appearance in the film, the Pizza Planet truck (as well as the Eggman Movers moving van from the original Toy Story) can be found in levels of The Incredibles video game. * WALL-E is the only film in which the Pizza Planet truck's engine can be seen. * The LEGO Group made a Lego of the Pizza Planet Truck Lego Pizza Planet Truck. * In every Toy Story movie, the Pizza Planet truck has been used by toys for transport. Toys who have used the truck are Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, the Aliens, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Big Baby and Chuckles. * When Hamm is reading the truck's owner's manual in Toy Story 2, he remarks, "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." It is unclear whether he is referring to the way he thinks that particular truck's owner drives, or the way that Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex are currently navigating/driving the truck. 205px-PPts.jpg|Toy Story 205px-Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg|A Bug's Life Pizza-planet-truck.jpg|Toy Story 2 205px-Pizza Planet truck in Monsters, Inc .png|Monsters, Inc. (This is the same trailer as in A Bug's Life, but with different people, and moved to a bayou.) 205px-Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg|Finding Nemo 205px-Todd in Cars.png|Cars (His name is Todd.) 205px-Ratatouille Truck.jpg|Ratatouille 205px-Scan.jpg|WALL-E 205px-Up pizza planet truck.png|Up (Seen parked on the curb.) 205px-Pizzatruck.png|Up (Seen coming out of the parking lot.) 205px-Pizzaplanetup2.jpg|Up (Seen in the parking lot behind the curb.) 205px-PP Truck.png|Toy Story 3 205px-Todd's first cameo in Cars 2.png|Cars 2 (Todd on the LCD television.) 205px-Todd's second cameo in Cars 2.png|Cars 2 (Todd at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix.) 205px-B175 34cs sel16.jpg|Brave Gallery Duplo Pizza Planet Truck.jpg Lego Pizza Planet Truck.jpg Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:machines Category:transportation